


you're toxic, i'm indestructible

by TheFeels1504



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Bloodplay, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a little shit in return, Loud Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Power Play, Rimming, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Smut, Stiles is a Little Shit, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Liked the quickie? Please leave looooovely kudos! Well, no one reads these anyways! Sterek is needed to sustain life (not oxygen, food and other shiz like that).</p><p>*I was going to rewrite, but I just decided to change a few things and keep the rest the same. No touchy.</p></blockquote>





	you're toxic, i'm indestructible

Stiles pulls over the Jeep about five blocks down from his house and climbs over to the passenger side, straddling Derek's hips. He mushes his lips against Derek's and runs his finger's through his hair, tugging hard with every other pass. Stiles licks open and shoves his tongue into Derek's mouth. He whines softly when Derek palms his dick, arching his body forward into the pressure. Derek nips and licks at Stiles' exposed neck. Stiles grinds down onto Derek's hard-on and moans obscenely at the friction making Derek's cock twitch in his tight jeans. Derek grabs Stiles' hips with a bruising grip as Stiles breathes hotly into Derek's mouth.

"You think you can catch me, Wolfie?" Stiles pants and licks a strip along Derek's neck.

"What?" Derek's voice comes out gruff and his eyebrows are totally judging Stiles. Stiles bites Derek's earlobe and tugs it, smirking as he pulls away.

" _Catch me_." Stiles whispers and jumps out of the Jeep.

He takes off running down the street, his feet hitting the pavement hard. Stiles doesn't need to strain his ears to hear the animalistic growl from the werewolf and it doesn't even scare him. The adrenaline is pumping through his veins as he rounds a corner and jumps over a fence, trying to fool Derek. Stiles throws his head back and laughs loudly as he nears his house. A loud roar comes from behind him and he just pushes his body into full sprint. He jumps over his own fence and cut around the house to slip inside his house. He dashes up the stairs and thinks for a second that he's safe, but a loud thud comes from his roof and his heart drops. Stiles backs away from the window with a light chuckle, but stop when his back hits another chest.

"You got me, Sourwolf." Stiles pants and Derek picks him up, spins him around and presses him against the door. Stiles' heart beat is erratic and Derek can smell the arousal coming off of Stiles in  _waves_.

"I like when my prey runs." Derek growled and sucked a dark bruise onto Stiles' neck. Stiles moans and throws his head back, not caring if he nearly gets a concussion from the impact. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek and bucks his hips up, letting his mouth fall open to moan softly. "Now you're moaning like a bitch in heat." Derek throws Stiles onto his bed and climbs on top of him. 

"Fuck you, Derek."

"That's the plan." Stiles just laughs into Derek's neck.  _Derek. Hale. **Derek** **Hale**_  actually made a joke! Holy shit.

Derek pulls away for a second just to grind his clothed dick against Stiles' ass. Stiles' laughter dies in his throat and falls into a whine. "Derek,  _please_. I'd like to come with you in me."

Stiles snakes his hands around Derek's neck and pulls him down to his lips. Derek bites Stiles' lips and runs his tongue over Stiles'. The teenager runs his hands over Derek's shoulders and pushes off the black leather jacket then runs his hands down his boyfriend's hard chest.

" _God_ , you're so fucking hot." Derek grabs to handfuls of Stiles' ass and hums in agreement.

Derek manages to get Stiles' wretched jeans off of him and slip off his own before Stiles wraps his legs around Derek's waist. Derek pulls back to let Stiles unbutton his plaid shirt and takes off his own henley. The werewolf looks back to see Stiles' grinning at him wickedly. Stiles lunges at Derek and they hit the floor, Stiles' straddling Derek's hips. The teenager bites at Derek's collarbone hard and licks at the little blood he draws. Derek flips them over and  _literally_ rips off Stiles' boxers.

"Those were my fa--!" " **No one cares**." Derek cuts Stiles off quickly, grabs Stiles hips and pulls them up. "Can you at least fuck me on the be--oh OK!" Stiles says as Derek picks him up with one arm, lays him back on the bed and flips him over. "Show off." Stiles mumbles.

Derek spreads open his cheeks and presses the flat of his tongue against Stiles' hole. He wets Stiles' hole up before slipping in two fingers and stretching the teenager open. Stiles moans languidly, his arms shaking under his weight. Derek shoves his tongue in between the fingers then presses the fingers into Stiles' prostate.

"Ohjesusfuck!" Stiles cries out and face plants into the bed. "Derek  **just** fucking fuck me." _  
_

Derek grabs the lube from the nightstand and slicks up his dick all with one hand. "Magic word?" Derek grins and circles around Stiles prostate, lightly brushing against it. Derek could feel Stiles' legs shaking as he runs his fingers over his sweet spot over _and over_ again.

" _Ah fuck!_   **Pleasepleaseplease**. Oh  **GOD** ,  _please_."

"I prefer being called Derek, but God is good, too." Derek smirks and slams into Stiles' ass.

Stiles cries out and arches his back. Derek keeps up the brutal pace, slightly tapping into his inhumane speed, causing the weak bedframe to creak under the pressure. Stiles' headboard beats against the wall until Derek grips onto it tightly, snapping his hips ups to fuck into Stiles. The teenager moans loudly into the pillow and tugs at the bedsheet, gripping it tightly till his knuckles turn white.

"D'rek...I'm not gonna." Stiles pants and cries out again as Derek slams into his prostate causing Stiles' legs to twitch violently. "Me n'ither." Derek grunts and presses his face in between Stiles' shoulder blades. Stiles could feel Derek's elongated teeth against his back and hear the scraping of claws against the headboard. Stiles screams loudly as he comes with Derek's name on his lips. Derek spills into Stiles' ass a couple thrusts later and his roar rumbles throughout the house.

"Fuck Derek, you woke up the entire neighborhood." Stiles laughs after he catches his breath and Derek just huffs in laughter.

 

^_^  _the next day..._ _  
_

Stiles looks in the mirror one more time as he tried to cover up the large bruise on the side of his neck. Stiles rushes down the stairs quietly, trying hard not to wake his dad. Stiles nearly touches the handle of the door before a familiar voice clears their throat. "Stiles, we need to talk."

Stiles visibly gulps and turns slowly on his heel, "Y-yes?"

"I got complaints from three neighbors about hearing strange... _noises_ from this house."

Stiles chuckles and rubs the back of his head, "Noises? That's weird. I didn't hear anything."

"I just really hope you were safe. Next time, keep it down. Tell Derek I expect him over for dinner on Sunday."

"Dad just  _please_ don't polish your shotgun." Stiles begs. "Next time you should cover up your neck better. It looks like a lion mauled your neck."

 _You're not so far off_ , Stiles thinks, but just nods numbly and turns back around before he manages to embarrass himself even more.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked the quickie? Please leave looooovely kudos! Well, no one reads these anyways! Sterek is needed to sustain life (not oxygen, food and other shiz like that).
> 
> *I was going to rewrite, but I just decided to change a few things and keep the rest the same. No touchy.


End file.
